Yet another night at the Dancing Peacock
by SoulBlack
Summary: In which Kirtida gets to know a little better the people of guild Soulock, and make a little remembrance. Oneshot. Rated T for alcohol consumption.


"We need more dudes"

The simplicity of the statement encompassed many things. The conjunction of those words should have made the intention clear. Yet, it didn't matter that his throat and ideas flowed with better ease thanks to the atmosphere. Or was it just the alcohol talking?

His host gave a teasing smile, although the condescending tone of her voice and aloof demeanor betrayed squarely any sense of understanding or even caring. Her smile was impeccable, _professional_ , but it was precisely because of that that the younger, barely legal swordsman knew how much of a farce this interaction was. She knew how to deal with the people that came in and out of the Dancing Peacock to a fault, that was for sure, after all, she hadn't been working on it for far more than she could remember for nothing; a couple of bucks spent for a few drinks and a relaxing atmosphere that tended to become rowdy every now and then, the chatter of the residents of Tharsis to accompany the soothing sound of the sax that the usual guy played in the farthest corner, and the usual chime of the bell announcing the entry of explorers coming to report the completion or failure of a request were the most common of occurrences.

"I'm afraid that I'm the wrong person to vent your anger onto"

The casual tipping of the glass and conveyed nonchalance from the voluptuous Kirtida would have irked him in some other situation, but at this moment, Rain simply let his slumped, dejected and miserable self rest on the bar. His fatigue was evident, if only for the dark bags under his eyes and the messy arrangement that he called hair. The young Landsknecht drank only a little bit more of his mug, not enough to cause a substantial change on the golden liquid that others chugged merrily down their throats for whatever celebration or occasion they were going through at the moment.

"I know" The chocolate-haired man responds, scratching his forehead with a combination of irritation and resignation.

Kirtida's hourglass figure only rested beside him for a moment as she finished preparing another set of mugs and handed them over to one of the barmaids, who carefully and quickly placed the 4 bulky tailored glass pieces on her tray and parted for one of the tables. Rain observed absent-mindedly the blue-haired girl pass amongst the tables with the grace of a Dancer who's been working at it for a long time. Kirtida then returned, placing herself across Rain from the bar.

"I'm pretty sure most would be delighted to be in your position" The mature woman spoke charmingly.

However, for better or worse, Rain was more or less tired of Kirtida's character.

"I've been told that for a while now" He says. "But I don't think that being surrounded by girls 24/7 is exactly the dream everyone makes it to be"

The declaration did pique Kirtida's interest, who raised an eyebrow intriguingly.

"How come?"

The young man took a while to respond, as he seemed to deliberate on what to say. Kirtida knew that expression, and she was getting somewhat humored by it. It wasn't the face of someone who didn't know what to say, but rather, had too _much_ to say, but just didn't know _where_ to begin from.

In the end, Rain decides to chug down the rest of his mug with one single motion. The burning feeling on his throat doesn't make thinking easier, but he had expected it. Rather, he had decided that getting drunk may be in his best interest to just let 8 months of piled-up frustrations go out in at least a somewhat sequential manner. Not necessarily a cohesive or logic manner, but one that would let things flow at the very least.

When Rain finally puts down his mug, he takes a second before beginning to speak.

"I'm sick of not being able to walk in my boxers when I'm at Cloud 9"

And what an inglorious way to begin. Kirtida's stupefaction at it must have been a clear indication of the ridiculousness of his declaration. However, if Rain knew about it or not, he didn't show, and it only was because of him requesting another beer that Kirtida managed to form a line of thought to try to follow.

She was fond of the people from Soulock, but _goddamn_ , these kids sometimes were impossible. Bordering from the ridiculous, the pointless and/or mundane to the completely _intrusive_ or even transcendent, these kids knew _no_ boundaries, and as much as Kirtida liked them all, she couldn't help but question how was it that they pulled through when their minds were all over the place most of the time.

"I'm afraid that this will end with me either embarrassed or facepalming" The woman says. "But what in the name of Yggdrasil are you talking about?"

And she soon regretted prompting the Linker to elaborate.

"Why can't I use my goddamn undies when it's freaking summer!?" Rain bloats, his face in red anger. "The freaking place is hot as it is with the lack of cooling equipment because _some_ Runemaster keeps destroying our budget leaving us with next to no living expenses and no one puts a freaking stop to her because _why again_!? And then when I try to remediate it by, I don't know, _not_ dehydrating myself and letting my miserable person go get a snack in my trousers to avoid burning like a goddamn Magma Beast in my freaking trousers because _who the fuck_ dresses up to open the goddamn fridge? But then I suddenly _can't_ walk around in my boxers because it makes Filia uncomfortable to see me going around shirtless because the girl's _too damn shy_ for freaking everything that isn't Haku and then Flora comes along and starts giving me shit because I made Filia cry and _that_ makes freaking Arma come along to join! And don't even get me started on Arma! What the hell's her problem!? Why must she act like a stuck-up bitch all the time!? For Drake's sake, why must she complain about everything and lash it on me!? And then I don't understand why Lara is either her best friend and messes with me because _why the hell not_ or her worst enemy and argues with her at goddamn 3 in the morning when everyone's trying to get some sleep!

Why can't I use my freaking boxers when Amy's going in and out in that skimpy leather bikini of hers and no one bats an eye!? And she doesn't even lend a hand on the battlefield! We can be goddamn dying and she won't care even if she can help! Just the other day we were about to get killed by those goddamn mantises and she wouldn't try to help us! The only reason we pulled through that time was because of her getting lucky with the stupid-ass sand! I mean, sure, I was careless too, but she doesn't know the meaning of teamwork! My point stands!"

Rain's mixture of sorrow and anger honestly diverted Kirtida, although she wasn't really sure whether to be sorry or humored by the antics, since these very situations seemed to not only limit themselves to out of the labyrinth explorations, but also to their daily lives.

"And why the hell must I always cover after Flare skips out!? She's the laziest one in the guild and refuses to do any chores! Why does Haku keep bringing weirdos to the guild anyway!? Just the other day we got a new Sniper and _two_ Imperials when we can't even really pull our own weight as it is! And they're all girls too, to boot! Why does Sol keep eating everyone's portions and _how_ is it that she's still so small when she burns through our fridge like a goddamn Cutter through a forest!? Why can't I have my own room!? I'm sick of sharing a room with Akamaru! The guy smells weird and keeps babbling nonsense when he's sleeping! Why must Flora always make me eat the vegetables!? She's not my mom, I want my goddamn steak! I can't talk about guy stuff with anyone, because the only other guys at the guild are a no-nonsense furry who'd rather chop my head off before making idle conversation, and a goddamn Imperial who's so awkward I'd have better chances speaking to a Treerat! Don't even get me started on Kibs and Logre, the guys are practically members in name only because they are always attending to other stuff outside the guild! Mikoto just gives me the cold shoulder and avoids me! Do you know how awful it is when someone actively avoids you!? Wufan treats me with disdain! Sihlo doesn't even know I exist! Arma's a bitch…! Although to be fair, she's a bitch to everyone… Lara's always picking fights with me, Haku's an airhead who doesn't know left from right and keeps bringing us trouble, and don't even get me started on when they're together! I can't stand their girl talk! We are freaking _explorers_ , not the goddamn housewife gathering! Don't you know what I'm saying!? And don't you dare think that they're all cutesy and girly and shit, because let me tell you, they're _not_. They have no delicacy, they have no regard for femininity and beat you senseless if you're ever slightly looking their way in any way they deem weird, and let me tell you, their standards for that are _bullshit,_ _ **utter**_ bullshit!"

And with a tear Rain didn't know had been holing up in his eye and a fourth mug of beer emptied, he smacks the glass against the bar and lumps his head against the cold surface.

"People think that men living surrounded by girls is a gift from the heavens… How wrong they are"

The seconds pass for a while, until Rain notes that the music has stopped and Kirtida hasn't said anything. It is then that the young Landsknecht feels a pat on his shoulder, and once he raises his head to look for the person that had patted him he realizes that he's surrounded. At some point in time during his rambling, people had started crowding around him. The one who had given him a warm pat on the shoulder was an older-looking man marked with wrinkles and scars all over his face.

If it wasn't for the fact that Rain's discernment and brain were muddy thanks to the alcohol, his true natural timidity would have shone brighter than daylight and make him a mangle of nerves that would surely pass out due to the embarrassment, however, thanks to the alcohol, he was able to stay awake, and with impaired coordination and a distorted perception, was surprised to hear the veteran explorer raise a mug.

 **"** **PREACH IT, BROTHER!"**

And the whole Dancing Peacock went wild.

Amidst the following alcohol and partying, Rain was overwhelmed with stories and anecdotes pertaining the women around the various Guilds and the city itself.

 _"_ _My wife doesn't let me watch the game with my buddies!"_

 _"_ _I wasn't the only one with a room of his own in his Guild!? I knew it! I couldn't be the only one!"_

 _"_ _I'm telling you, guys! It's all part of a conspiracy! The girl guilds are already doing their move!"_

 _"_ _Has anyone actually realized that the ratio of female-to-males in Tharsis is absurdly high on the women's side?"_

 _"_ _Man, I feel you!"_

 _"_ _Brothers! We stand together!"_

And a series of complaints and nonsensical babbling (…or was it, really?) filled the pub as males sang along shoulder to shoulder to the new song that the band had cheerfully decided to play to accompany the festive mood that had overcome the previously calm space of the Dancing Peacock.

Before Rain realized, he was sharing stories and frustrations with people he didn't even know as he chugged alcohol one mug after the other until he finally couldn't think straight. His vision went blurry and his conscious thought process failed completely as he drifted into the realms of drunkenness.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be all right?" The Imperial Knight asked with genuine concern at the sight of his fallen guildmate.

"Other than a head-splitting hangover in the morning?" The bartender responded amusedly, giggling for herself.

"I was kind of wondering where he had gone to, actually" The blonde Fortress commented. "Didn't expect to find him wasted, though. It's a first. At least for Rain, I mean"

"Well" Kirtida said with a tiny smile. "Sometimes I do have to wonder how much you _actually_ know each other in Soulock. Rain had a pretty long monologue of laments regarding the… let's say _shortcomings_ of his guild, and for better or worse, I'm sure at least half of the guilds in Tharsis now know a lot about your… _daily lives_ "

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jonathan said dejectedly.

"Meh, 'f he 'on't move it, he'll lose it" Lara responded absentmindedly, her gaze scrolling through the various request posters in the board. "Simple as dat"

And the ever-timid Filia didn't whisper a word.

Kirtida gave a small sigh, diverted and also slightly defeated. She had enough problems as it was just with Tharsis' changes. Even if she weren't part of the politics, she still had some responsibilities as part of the most influential people within the city (albeit in a very different way from, let's say, the Count) and most importantly, a _role_ to perform, both for the average citizens, traders and merchants, the explorers, and just recently, all these different races and the people from the Empire to the north.

"You say that like Rain's replaceable" Kirtida noted, her voice becoming slightly harsh.

"T' be honest, I'd prefer if da idiot stay'd behind" Lara responded. "I can't afford havin' to drag his ass outta some lost cave jus' because the idiot took too long with his 'preparations' again. Dat stuff's gonna get 'im killed one a' these days…"

Kirtida raised both eyebrows in surprise, then nodded ever so slightly for herself with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, so you actually care for Rain after all?" Runo cried after a while. "When did this happen!?"

"When did _you_ start suddenly caring about other people's relationships is more surprising…" Jonathan commented, but either they ignored him or didn't pay attention to him altogether.

"Tch, of course!" Lara responded defensively. "I can't leave a pansy like 'im alone!"

"So _that's_ why you're always giving him shit!" Flare's eyes beamed.

"W-wait what!? Whaddya sayin'!?"

"I'm rooting for you, all the way!"

"Er… girls, aren't we supposed to… like, be taking Rain back to the guild house?" Jonathan interjected with a tired tone.

"Shoosh, rookie!" The blonde Fortress shooed.

"But, Flare, tomorrow we have-" Jonathan tried to protest, but was shut down by an aggressive palm pointed towards him. Flare wasn't even looking at him.

"This is important, rookie! Save the small stuff for later!"

"…I don't even know why I bother" Jonathan grunted in defeat.

And once again, everyone delved into their own little worlds. Filia was shrinking behind Runo, who at the same time was rambling about how incredible she was getting with her new runes to the newbie Runemasters at one of the tables, her attention span quickly shifting gears from an epiphany regarding her guildmates back to her runes, while Flare and Lara were going back and forth in their own banter, and no one in the least tended to Rain, who they had supposedly been looking for in the first place. After taking a deep breath, Jonathan decides to take the initiative and take the drunken Landsknecht home. Thankfully, the Imperial Knight wasn't wearing his heavy armor, opting instead for a casual attire for the occasion, so he was able to lodge Rain onto his back without much trouble.

Kirtida observed with an amused smile. Sometimes she didn't understand how it was that this guild of misfits had come so far.

Yet again, she had seen stranger things, watched many lives come and go throughout her life that most of these kids didn't come close to, and even then, to this day was seeing new colors to the growing city she lived in. In its atmosphere, in its economy, in its _people_.

And she couldn't help but think that it was people like Soulock that brought these winds of change.

"Be sure to treasure your friends" She said off-handedly to the Imperial Knight as he decided to leave his female companions to do their own thing.

"…I will" Jonathan responded, fixing his glasses with his left hand before firmly grasping the passed out man on his back.

Friends were a precious thing indeed. In her many years working on the Dancing Peacock, Kirtida had come to know many kinds of people, some better, some worse, some lonely, some warm, some detached, but at the end of the day, Kirtida always came to the conclusion that people sought each other, and was glad to upheld this belief.

Death is inescapable, and she had seen it both for the normal people who lost their loved ones, the explorers who braved everything against the labyrinths, and just recently she had come to know of the terrible disease that plagued the lands to the north. Her will faltered sometimes, as it is far easier to cope by nonchalance, to just ignore it. If this worked or not… well, that is a question that has many answers, some wrong, some right, that ultimately, are different for everyone.

She often wondered, by seeing her clients, what kind of lives they lead. Of course, she knew a lot of people, and word spread quickly in Tharsis, and that's not to say she isn't resourceful, far from it. But at the end of the day, both as the manager of the Dancing Peacock and as a person, she did wonder how people lived their lives, away from the eyes of the public. How does a wife or mother go on having lost her husband or son in a labyrinth? Weren't the veteran soldiers from the Empire haunted by their history of hard choices?

Everyday struggle was something strangely evasive to Kirtida. Her job allowed to meet many people, but she often wondered how many of those people she really knew, how many really knew her, how many had forgotten about her and how many people she had forgotten during the many ins and outs of people in the Dancing Peacock. It isn't to say that she hates her job; she actually likes to see people help each other, it's one of the very principles of why people can make all sorts of request here. Yet she also wonders sometimes which aspect of her job is more important. Of course, the financial income isn't half bad, and when push came to shove, the Dancing Peacock isn't just some charity, but a _business_ through and through.

At the end of the day, overthinking doesn't suit her. She simply keeps going on like this for a simple reason: She likes her life. And if people like the kids from Soulock helped to alleviate her weary heart, then why not just roll along with it? Everyone has their struggles, but it's not necessary to burden oneself with them, the request board was exemplary of this philosophy, which the Count seemed to share whole-heartedly.

"Um… Lady Kirtida…?" A nervous voice pulled the veteran Dancer out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, Jonathan?" She quickly regained her senses, regaining her professional persona in an instant.

"I'm apologizing in advance" Jonathan said apologetically. "And if you want to forbid us from entering here from this day on, I'll understand perfectly, although I'd prefer sorting this out civilly"

"What for?" Kirtida asked, her cool demeanor receiving a crack.

Due to the Imperial Knight not making eye-contact with her, and his visibly upset frown, Kirtida traced Jonathan's source of distress a few feet away, where a certain Runemaster stood, a cheeky grin on her face, her eyes fixed intently in intense focus, and a big, angry flame blazing on her hand. Around her stood the newbie Runemasters the farthest from her, with the Vessel girl Filia having completely disappeared. Flare and Lara were begging Runo to put out the flame, but this only had the opposite effect as the Runemaster instead defied them and gave more power to the fire rune she was casting. Kirtida didn't really know what events came to give place to such event, but she didn't care.

Hell was about to befall the young Runemaster.

 ** _"_** ** _FOR THE LOVE OF YGGDRASIL, RUNO! WE TOLD YOU NO MORE FIRES OUT OF THE LABYRINTH!"_**


End file.
